


Between a Rock and a Hard Place

by Kathryn819



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Femslash, Love Triangles, Multi, Overprotective, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn819/pseuds/Kathryn819
Summary: Kat is just an socially anxious, awkward teenager. She had one friend and usually just tried to stay out of the way of most people. She always felt like she was annoying people - and that wasn't an unfounded fear, she was called annoying a lot - so she kept to herself.Until she somehow got the attention and garnered the affection of both gang leader's of her town. Completely oblivious to who she was befriending until it was too late.And some part of her, really didn't mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on some actual experiences I had as an awkward 14-year-old girl who just got into high school.

Kat sighed deeply as, once again, she was almost late to school. She overslept and missed the bus, so she had to wake up her parents and make them drive her to class so she wouldn’t be marked as late again. She skipped breakfast too, and couldn’t even get the free school breakfast because she would have been late if she stopped at the cafeteria.

She couldn’t afford being late again. If she gets a detention, it’d go on her permanent record. Then she’d never get into an ivy league school. And if she doesn’t get into an ivy league school, what’s the point? She’d be just as good if she had just dropped out and went to work at a McDonalds!

Kat dropped herself into her seat, exhaustion and anxiety warring for control in her head. She dropped her backpack onto the empty seat on her right and rummaged through it for her supplies and homework. “ _Shit. Why can I never find anything in this stupid backpack? God, I should have organized it on Friday._ ” She thought to herself.

Kat then had an energy bar chucked at the left side of her face. She looked up with pure offense at the blonde on her left side. How dare he? Just because he was (barely) smarter than her, he believes he can just be an asshole?

“I will smack that smarmy look off your fucking face, Thomas,” Kat hissed.

“Your stress is stressing me out.” Thomas rolled his eyes at Kat’s overdramatic antics. “If you were gonna do that you would’ve done it already. Now shut your fucking mouth, so I can take notes. And eat that.”

“I’m not hungry.” Kat petulantly pouted, praying her stomach wouldn’t call her out on her lie.

“You are _always_ hungry.” Thomas snapped. “Now eat before I shove it down your throat.”

Sweet, Thomas. Real sweet.

Kat obeyed him anyway, because she was really hungry. And she didn’t want to wait until lunch again today.

Thomas snickered at her. Same old Kat. Some things never change.

Kat threw an unsharpened pencil at him before focusing on the task at hand. She was determined to beat him for once. When she got a 99.5%, he got a 100%. When she got a 102%, he had to get 102.5%. She was determined to prove herself as just as good as he was!

She was good at _one thing_ and she hated that he **_had_** to beat her in even that. Thomas was already handsome, while she was chubby and pimpled.

But it doesn’t matter, because she would win in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

The day was going absolutely normally until _she_ ambushed me right before lunch. She must have waited outside my classroom for everyone else to pile out. I was always the last one out of class, because Thomas always saved me a spot on the lunch line and I didn’t enjoy the rush.

“Yo.” Her voice was just as smooth as I had always pictured it would be, from the few sightings I had of the intense girl across the hallway and cafeteria.

She honestly, looked like she could be a model if she wanted to be. She already towered over me, and had the perfect hourglass figure I would kill for. Honey blonde hair with the tips dyed a fiery red, the closest one could get to an unnatural hair color with our school’s strict rules. She had full pouty lips, and lipstick that matched the tips of her hair. Personally before I really knew about her, I was enamored with her cute button nose and the freckles dusting her cheeks. Or maybe her crystal blue eyes?

But the more I heard of her and the more I saw her, the more she intimidated me. With her leather clothes, devil-may-care attitude. Spikes adorned every article of clothing she was allowed. And that temper of hers, I’ve seen her grab someone by their shirt and slam them into the lockers before.

“Are you even listening to me?” Her voice took on a harsher tone, glaring down at me.

“ _Oh shit. Oh no. She was talking, and I had just zoned out all over again. This is what happens every time. What do I say? How do I get out of this mess? I didn’t mean to just not pay enough attention_.” Kat’s shoulders tensed up, and she tried not to actually wince.

 “I- I’m sorry, my thoughts got away from me. I wasn’t trying to ignore you, I swear!” Kat squeaked out, when she realized the other girl was waiting for a response. She was anxiously fiddling with her glasses like she always did when she was uncomfortable.

“Chill. Out.” She snapped at Kat. “It’s not like I’m gonna hit you or somethin’.” She paused for a second. “That probably doesn’t make you feel much better.”

Kat let out a nervous giggle, that sounded more like a hyena than anything else.

“Names Taylor. Call me T. I’m sure you’ve heard about me.” It wasn’t a request, clearly. It was a demand, laced with a threat of what would happen if you didn’t listen to her.

“Uhh… Hi, T. I’m Kat.” Kat replied, nervous in a different way now. Taylor was more of an action first, talk later kind-of gal. If she was going to try and beat up Kat, she would’ve done it already. And she also doubted Taylor would lie.

“I knew that already.” Taylor told her with a shrug. “I heard you could tutor me in Trig. You can, right? I grabbed your flyer.” She showed her the flyer that Kat hung up in the bulletin board, with some classes she could tutor after school for 10 bucks an hour and/or during lunch hour. To get some money so she can afford some new video games or to get something _edible_ for lunch every once in a while.

It seemed like such a good idea at the time, too!

“Y-yeah… are you sure you want me, and not Thomas?” Kat awkwardly asked. “He’s… better than me at Trig.” She didn’t like to admit it, but she wanted to be honest.

“I didn’t ask _Thomas_.” Taylor sneered his name as if he had personally offended her. And he probably did. Thomas can be …tactless, let’s go with that. “I asked _you_.”

Kat nodded. “I… uh… okay. Do you want to start after school today? Or…?”

“Give me your phone.” Taylor held out her hand for it.

 Awkwardly, Kat shuffled her giant binder around in her arms and grabbed at her pocket. She handed the other girl her phone without complaint. Kat didn’t _want_ to, but she would rather avoid confrontation at all costs.

Taylor quickly typed in her name and number, saved the contact, and sent herself a text. “Your phone is shitty and you should get a new one.” Was all Taylor said as she dropped the phone back in Kat’s hand.

“That’s kinda rude.” Kat deadpanned.

Taylor actually laughed, and showed her smile. And she looked so much gentler when she did that. Her laughter was adorable too. Unlike Kat, who it was described as “sounding like a dying seal” when she laughed, Taylor’s laugh was actually attractive.

Kat would’ve said something, but Taylor had already walked away. She also didn’t want to antagonize the other girl, so she just hurried along to lunch. Being described as cute would probably do that.

“Thomas, you’ll never guess what happened!”

“Someone asked you out.” Thomas immediately guessed.

“No need to be fucking rude. Asshole.” Kat scowled at him.

Thomas just laughed at her before getting roughly shoved.

“I’m tutoring Taylor.” Kat said, rolling her eyes at Thomas who was pretending her shove really hurt him.

Thomas stopped for a moment. “Taylor. That scary girl?”

“She’s not that scary.” Kat argued as she “bought” her free lunch.

“I think you lost your gourd, Honestly.” Thomas was only half-teasing. He was concerned.

Kat squeaked as she got a text. “4 PM. Meet me in the parking lot next to the 300 building. I’m driving. We’re getting McDonald’s and then studying at the public library. I’ll drive you home.”

“Look, Thomas! I told you I wasn’t crazy.” Kat showed the text to him.

“That…” Thomas sighed deeply. Why was he the one who always had to explain these things? “That kinda sounds like a date, Kat.” Thomas commented.

“W-what?! Of course not! I’m tutoring her in trig, and that’s it.” Kat snapped at him.

Thomas held his hands up in surrender. “Whatever you say, Kat.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kat awkwardly walked around the 300 building looking for Taylor. Fuck. Why didn’t she ask where exactly they were meeting? Or what Taylor’s car looked like? Or-

“What’re you doing over here.” Michael smirked down at Kat.

Kat immediately winced and took a couple steps backwards from Michael. Oh no. Not again. This is why she always stayed in the library until her ride got here. “Uhm… waiting for Taylor. She’s… uh… she’s tutoring me. I mean! I’m tutoring her!”

Michael looked like he was going to say something else, before realization dawned on his face. “Taylor L? Scary Taylor?” He asked.

“I don’t think she’s _that_ scary?” Kat awkwardly answered.

 “You’re not worth it.”

“I’m not worth what?” Kat asked, trying not to smirk as she noticed him walking away. Okay, so maybe there were some good things coming out of hanging out with Taylor.

She finally noticed Taylor’s bright hair and scowl. She was in a black corvette.

“ _What the fuck? Why does she have a corvette? Where did she get one? We live in a small town, and there is gang violence in this town_.” Kat thought to herself as she walked towards the car. “ _Is she just that oblivious to the dangers surrounding her_??”

“You took a while to get here.” Taylor snapped at Kat, as she climbed into her car. “Were you held up? Why did it take so long?”

Kat blushed as she buckled herself in to her car. “It’s… uhm… sorry, I didn’t mean to make you… I mean… eh…”

“Ugh. Just shut up. Pick a CD and put it in.” Taylor ordered her, moving her hands from the steering wheel for a second to toss the CD binder at her.

Kat looked through her CD’s. She of course, ended up putting on Air Supply. “You have Air Supply? Awesome. This music is so cute.”

“It’s my sister’s CD, obviously. Shut up.” But Taylor’s cheeks were flushed a soft pink as Kat put the music in and started singing along to it.

Kat sang the entire song in her terribly off-key tone. And wasn’t even paying attention to the road.

Taylor tried not to grin. Wow, Kat was an awful singer. It was kinda adorable.

“Okay, get out.” Taylor only said it a few minutes after parking. She needed the time to keep herself from squealing or cooing at Kat. She needed to keep up her image.

Kat looked up and her brow furrowed in confusion. “This isn’t McDonald’s. This is checkers.”

“Did you only notice I was going this direction now?!” Taylor immediately shouted. How stupid is this girl? Does she never notice anything?

Kat winced at Taylor’s tone. “I mean, I trust you.”

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.” Taylor flicked Kat’s nose.

“That’s rude.” Kat rubbed her nose and pouted, before pulling off her seat belt.

“Well, use that big brain of yours. Now order.” Taylor shoved her to the front, so she could order something.

“I’m, uhh, I’m not hungry.” Kat was thinking about her wallet. She had what, 3 bucks right now? And that’s enough for a McChicken and soda, but not much for Checkers.

“Don’t be stupid. Choose something. And eat it.” Taylor snapped. “You barely ate your lunch.”

“How did you know-”

“Don’t change the subject.” Taylor hissed. “Choose something to eat.”

Kat just looked at her hands and, embarrassed, she admitted that she didn’t have money.

“I’m buying, Dumbass.” Taylor rolled her eyes. “Now get your damn food.”

“You don’t have to-”

“I don’t have to do anything. Now order something.”

Kat ordered 2 of the little meal boxes of fries and popcorn chicken and a large soda.

“Is that enough?”

“Is that a crack on my weight?”

“Did I fucking stutter? Are you going to be too stuffed to keep eating or am I buying you more food?”

“I don’t understand what you’re saying.”

“Answer the damn question!”

Kat shrugged and Taylor just groaned, before paying.

“You’re a massive pain in the ass.” Taylor told Kat, watching her with intense focus as she ate.

“I didn’t ask you to buy me food.” Kat reminded her.

“You don’t have to ask. Your pitiful face does that for you.” Taylor snapped.

“What does that even mean?”

Taylor, of course, didn’t bother to respond.


	4. Chapter 4

Most of their relationship went on the same tone. Taylor being abrasive and Kat being genuinely oblivious.

Thomas kept telling Kat that Taylor was up to something, and Kat told Thomas he was being paranoid. After all, Kat was watching Taylor every time something bad happened to Thomas. It’s been happening quite a lot recently.

First, There was the problem with Itching Powder in his gym clothes.

“See! I told you Taylor was up to no good!” Thomas snapped, trying to refrain from scratching himself, and failing.

“Honestly, Thomas.” Kat shook her head at the accusation, “How would no one have noticed HER walking into the boy’s locker room?”

“Easy for you to say. You’re not even dressed today.” Thomas snapped.

“I twisted my ankle and clearly can’t be expected to-”

“How does anyone ever believe you? You’re such a terrible liar.”

“Nah, dude. I’m amazing. You just know all my tells.”

“Uuugh.”

The next few problems happened just like that. His backpack going missing. Being cornered for and beat up 3 times in one week. His pencils and fanny pack going missing.

Kat tried to comfort him, but every time it hurt his pride. He refused to accept her help ever.

Finally, there was a note in his locker warning him to not anger the writer anymore. Signed with a red star. And with Male pronouns used in the note.

“So… it’s not Taylor I pissed off. Oh no.” Thomas whispered to himself.

“Wait, why was it this out of everything that- Oh. The Male pronouns. That makes sense.” Kat nodded to herself.

“Uhh. Sure, let’s go with that.”

“Huh?”

After that Thomas just, didn’t want to hang out with Kat anymore. She didn’t know why, but Thomas would ignore her in class. He asked to change seats so he wasn’t next to her. He called a moron when she asked him to go to lunch with her. He… just hurt her.

Her first friend didn’t even want Kat anymore, so Kat did what she always did. Kat pretended it didn’t bother her. She was completely cool with everything currently happening. She had a new friend.

It was just as good to eat lunch with Taylor.

“Okay, your staring is becoming super uncomfortable.” Taylor looked up at Kat, from across the lunch table. Taylor didn’t mind when Kat started asking her to go to lunch with her. “What do you want?”

“How’d you get them to go buy us wings for Lunch and bring them back to school. Don’t they take time to cook too? And don’t we have a security guard?”

“Three. We have three security guards.”

“Riiight.” Kat nodded to herself. “Anyway, how?”

“They were gonna cut class anyway. And Kat, seriously, It’s really fuckin easy to not get caught. Not like those fatasses ever do anything in the first place.” Taylor drawled. “Besides, that’s not why you were staring.”

Kat twiddled her thumbs, looking away from Taylor. “Thomas doesn’t like hanging out with me anymore. He doesn’t even want to talk to me. I know it’s probably because he blames his recent bullying on me, but I didn’t do anything. And I thought we were best friends, but now-” Kat actually began to tear up, and roughly wiped her eyes with her fists.

“Don’t cry.” Taylor’s expression kept switching between disgust and concern. She wrapped an arm around Kat awkwardly and patted her back. “I could kick his ass, if that would make you feel better.”

“Don’t. T, Listen to me. Don’t.” Kat’s voice took on a harsher tone than she usually uses. “It’s not worth it. I’m not mad at him. And it’s not really his fault. He already blames you. Or he did. But, it’s whatever.”

Taylor huffed. “Why would I care. Not like that loser is brave enough to try anything. And he doesn’t cut into our hang out time.”

“What do you mean “try anything”?” Kat asked obliviously.

“You’re the dumbest smart person I’ve ever met.” Taylor deadpanned. “Now what can I get you to make you feel better?”

“Can you get me one of those cookie and frosting sandwiches?” Kat gave her the innocent, wide-eyed look. The one she knew Taylor was weak against.

“Fuckin’ fine. I’ll wait on that line and get you your damn cookie. Stay here.”

“And a Pepsi?”

“Whatever.” Taylor shouted back as she walked back into the lunchroom, Kat just looked around. She didn’t like being in this spot alone. It was out in the open and there was that bee infestation around the school.

Although, people have been leaving her mostly alone since she started to hang out with Taylor.

Kat was so lost in thought that either, he had to have been waiting around for Taylor to leave, or she had been zoned out for a while. Because in Taylor’s abandoned seat was Jacob.

“I have a proposition for you.”

“I’m not interested.” Kat blurted out before even looking up to see who it was.

She knew exactly who it was by his voice alone. Jacob. It was impossible for Kat to not know who it was. His soothing voice, that relaxed her too much. She didn’t like it. She fell asleep during class once because that silvery voice soothed her during a book report.

She didn’t trust him.

He slept through every class and still had grades just high enough to stay on honor roll, but not high enough to raise suspicion. And sometimes if you looked back in class he was just gone. And there was no doorway back there. When and how did he leave without her knowing about it?

“That’s not the kind of proposition I wanted to talk about.” Jacob told her, “But I guess good to know.”

Kat just looked up at him, with eyes narrowed. He was too good looking too. Wearing stupid headphones. And he had fluffy ginger hair, and those cute freckles all over his face. And his wire rimmed glasses, just like hers but in a darker shade of red. Because apparently they thought a lot alike. That’s also suspicious. Why is he so attractive?

He’s a nerd. And she knows this about him, because he is in the Technology Student Association. She worked with him on a project before. And he’s always in a good mood. And is super sweet.

She doesn’t trust him.

“What kind of proposition are we talking about here?” Kat asked tentatively. She couldn’t help herself. She was curious.

“It’s-”

“The fuck’re you doing here, four-eyes?” Taylor had showed up, and shoved Jacobs glasses harder onto his face, before smacking him upside the head.

“I have glasses.” Kat softly interrupted, offended.

Kat’s words fell on deaf ears as Taylor and Jacob started getting into an argument.

Jacob tossed a business card at Kat. “Just call me when your _warden_ is gone.”

“Why the fuck do you have a business card?” Kat shouted back at him as he walked away.

She, of course, wasn’t given an answer.

Taylor ripped the card out of Kat’s hand and ripped it up. “Garbage. You weren’t seriously planning on calling him were you?”

“Uhhhh…” Kat winced. “I don’t… er… I mean…”

“Cause you better fucking not. Now eat your damn cookie.” Taylor huffed, reclaiming her spot.

“What if I was? What would you care?” Kat moodily asked.

And of course, once again, Kat was not dignified with a response.

“I’m kinda getting sick and tired of these assholes ignoring me.” Kat grumbled, before shoving the cookie in her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

Taylor had decided she was Kat’s personal bodyguard, when she didn’t need to leave abruptly, that is. Taylor sometimes had work to do, and she would just drop out of the world for a few hours or maybe a day or two.

Taylor had taken to sending her a text or two, to make sure Kat doesn’t get too worried. Taylor seemed to agree very readily when Kat reminded her how dangerous the gangs in this town were. Almost as if trying to tell Kat something.

But Kat isn’t great at getting signals.

Today was one of those days. Taylor sent her a text this morning, that she had to cancel their plans. Despite the fact Taylor promised Kat a ride to school and Starbucks, she just said she couldn’t. And that she’d see Kat on Friday.

Kat got on the bus, awkwardly looking for a spot. She was always embarrassed by how much space she took up on the bus. Not really her, but her backpack was stuffed with 4 separate textbooks and a couple binders. Not counting the huge binder she carries in her arms, that is.

There was a commotion in the back of the bus. Jacob pushed someone else out of the seat next to him. “Sit somewhere else.” He whispered harshly.

Kat was looking for free seats in the front, so she didn’t notice this until Jacob yelled for her to come sit next to him.

Kat just complied easily, getting on the bus next to him. “Don’t you have a car, Dude?” She was racking her head to remember. She could easily remember him driving before. But why was he here.

“Y’know, enviroment and all that jazz.” Jacob shrugged. “I only use the car when I’m late for class or cutting or something.”

“Does everyone but me cut?” Kat asked, putting her hand to her heart in an attempt to seem scandalized.

“But you? You think signing into the library in 4th period and not leaving until 7th period isn’t cutting?”

Kat pouted at Jacob. “You’re not supposed to say that out loud.”

Jacob just chuckled, before his entire face seemed to shift to something much more serious. “Okay, now that that’s out of the way. Why haven’t you called me yet?”

“Oh, right, that.” Kat laughed nervously before saying all in one breath “So-the-thing-is-Taylor-didn’t-want-me-calling-you-so-she-kinda-ripped-it-into-pieces-and-threw-it-into-the-trash.”

Jacob blinked for a few moments, processing what she said. When he finally got it he nodded, “Makes sense. Not like I wouldn’t do the same fucking thing.”

Kat frowned at him. “You shouldn’t. It’s fucking rude.”

Jacob just snickered at her. “Sure. Sure. Anyway, want to hear my proposition?”

“I thought I told you I wasn’t interested, Jacob.” Kat teased, knowing exactly what he was discussing now and just wanted to play with him.

She figured it out a few days ago. Next town over there was a robot fighting rink where you could make a lot of money on betting. The robots were rudimentary, sure, but they were adorned with saws and flame throwers and all that good stuff.

Jacob knew Kat was in the robotics club and the only one who was really good with programming. Even though their club used Lego Robots. Kat knew if someone wanted to make some quick money, borrow it from one of the gangs and try their hand at building and using a robot. Just gotta make sure you win, or are willing to work it off.

You don’t want to get on their bad side.

“You figured it out?” Jacob could tell she did from her tone. If she had not figured it out, she would be too curious to joke around with him.

“Of course, I figured it out.” Kat gave him a look. “What do you take me for, an imbecile?”

“So you have an answer?”

“I’ll do it. But you need to make the robot, I’m not good at that part. Oh, and also buy me food while I work on it. I also want at least 15% of what we earn. And I want to go see the fight!”

“Absolutely not.” Jacob’s voice was harsh, and there was this look in his eyes that made Kat genuinely uncomfortable.

“To... which part?” Kat asked awkwardly. She was uncomfortable but she didn’t want him to notice her being uncomfortable. That would be even more uncomfortable.

“You can’t go there. Are you fucking insane? Do you not get how dangerous it is? People get shot at those kinds of things!” He barked out.

“People get shot in this school, Bruh.”

“That was only twice. And they were both rival gangs shooting each other. No innocent person got caught in the crossfire.” Jacob hissed. “And you know that.”

Kat huffed. “But it’s so cool and I wanna go.”

“You can’t even fight.” Jacob hissed.

“Then you be there to protect me. Like the _big strong man_ you are.” Kat’s tone was dripping in sarcasm.

And Jacob seemed not to get any of her sarcasm, especially because he smirked.

“Sure, Doll. I’ll take you to dinner and then we can do the robot fight.”

To anyone else, they would take it as a date invitation, but Kat wasn’t most people. She had very low self-esteem and doubted anyone would ever be interested in her for anything but her brain.

He pulled the phone out of her hand and put his number into it. He shot himself a text.

“I’ll see you during lunch today, Dork.”

“You’re one to talk.” Kat called back at him as she followed him off the bus.


End file.
